mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thundercat Lazuli
Lazuli Thundercat(VLM114) was born on September 30, 2005 in the Lazuli Mob. His mother was Cazanna and his father was Basil. He was born with just one litter-mate sister named Bubble(VLF113). Sadly his father Basil had died of disease, Thundercat was way to young to take dominance, however his older brother JD assumed the dominant male role. His mother Cazanna was left without a breeding partner in the group but she remained the dominant female to the next year. Thundercat and Bubble were Basil's last pups but both survived to adulthood. Cazanna mated with a rover named Yossarian and gave birth to two pups named Gin and Tonic. This eas her last litter but Thundercat's odler sisters were able to have pups keeping the Lazuli's numbers up. JD and two other males left the group and Padloper took dominance. Thundercat reach adulthood and started helping out around the mob. He also started to rove with the other males at the nearby groups. He lost his mother in 2006 when Cazanna died of disease. Thundercat's older sister, Aretha became the new dominant female of the group. Padloper left the group with several males and J. Alfred Purfrock became the new dominant male beside Aretha. In mid 2008, all the adult males went roving except for Thundercat and formed the Hoppla mob in June 2008. Within that month five Whiskers males, Wollow, Rufus, Machu Pichu, Rhogan Josh and Axel joined the group and kicked Thundercat out forcing him to permanently leave the Lazuli. Whiskers Thundercat then came across the Whiskers group which was small consisting of only six members, Ella, Nugget, Juno, Marico, Sabota and Oriole. Whiskers had dwindled in number after a bad year. Thundercat managed to trail the group and then successfully joined them. He soon established dominance and became the dominant male of the group. The dominant female of the group was Ella. Then on July 29, 2008 Ella gave birth to Savuka, who was not Thundercat's pup. On October 14, 2008 Ella gave birth to six pups, McGee, Rozza, Enili, Pumplemousse, Popple and Gump. After a few weeks on Janaury 4, 2009 Ella gave birth to four pups named Maraxxs, Mimaji, Pitio and VWM137. While the pups began to forage with the group, VWM137 was predated. In March the Whiskers had an encounter with the Kung Fu that lasted nearly an hour. Popple and Pumplemouse were seperated from the group and met up with four wild females who joined up with wild males to form the Puff Adders. On September 10, 2009 Ella gave birth again Bubble, Nibble, Kibble and Pickle. Life for Whiskers was finally looking up, the group had expanded in numbers. For some unknown reason Thundercat started to evicted males who were not his sons from the group in late 2009, He evicted Nugget, Juno, Marico, Sabota and Savuka and drove them out of the group. In September 2010, he evicted Moe and in a few months he evicted Gump and Marxx. Several of his sons left the group and met up with some Lazuli females. After Ella died Oriole took dominance and Thundercat remained in the group however with most of the oldest males gone, the Whiskers conisded mostly of adult females. Then a group of Moomins males came across the Whiskers and easilly joined the group. Whitson took dominance from Thundercat but allowed him to stay. Thundercat often attacked Whitson trying to get dominance back but the younger meerkat won everytime. Finally Whitson got tried of it. Thundercat attacked Whitson one more time. Thundercat got a tasted of his medicine when Whitson evicted himfrom the group Thundercat attempted to rejoin the group was unable. Thundercat trailed the Whiskers trying to rejoin but the males chased him away. With no mob, Thundercat became an outcast rover and was seen roving at nearby mobs. At one of the mobs he contracted TB and on November 17, 2010 Thundercat died of TB. Links Ella Whiskers Whiskers Mob Lazuli Mob Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats Category:Evicted males Category:Subordinate meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats